Reiji Mizuchi
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Reiji Mizuchi ' (水地 零士, ''Mizuchi Reiji) is one of the primary antagonists in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is a member of the Dark Nebula, being their second most powerful beyblader after Ryuga. For the most part he was assigned to watching over Gingka to study his Pegasus. Later takes part in the Battle Bladers Tournament where he fights by attacking opponents weakly to make his enemy lower their guard and then attacks with his Poison Serpent SW145SD. Physical Appearance Reiji is a noticably pale, skinny boy with red hair that has a blonde streak running through the front of fringe. He has eyes which are bright yellow just like the eyes of a serpent that hide underneath his hair. He wears a long blue shirt with a snake-scale pattern across the bottom of his shirt along with a scale pattern on the cuffs on the arms. He also wears a pair of black jeans and has within his hair a pair snake's eyes. He often walks as though he's drunk, wavering and never actually walking straight and tends to point a lot as well. Personality Reiji is an individual with a major dark and sadistic personality, hiddien under his silently awkward appearance. Reiji enjoys the misery of others and is notable for playing mind games with his opponenets. He enjoys watching others break down in misery but hates it when the tables turn on himself. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Beyblade '''Poison Serpent SW145SD: Reiji's primary beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is a powerful balance type with incredible attack and defence capabilities and precautions. It's spin track and fusion wheel optimize for it's greatest endurance and balance. As a snake it has the ability to wear the opponent down with every hit, infecting the victim with poison. Special Moves *Venom Genocide[[Venom Strike|'Venom Strike']]: Serpent unleases a flurry of attacks to ultimatley poison and defeat the opponent. Battles Gallery ReijisEye.jpg MizuchiLaunching.jpg|Reiji launching ReijiLoses.jpg|Gingka beats Reiji ReijiStone.jpg|Reiji turns to stone MedusaVsPegasus.jpg ReijiMizuchi.png Reiji_Mizuchi.png Reiji-1.jpg Reiji-2.jpg Reiji-3.jpg Reiji-4.jpg Reiji-5.jpg Reiji-6.jpg Reiji-7.jpg Reiji-8.jpg Reiji-9.jpg Reiji-10.jpg Reiji-11.jpg Reiji-12.jpg Reiji-13.jpg Reiji-14.jpg Reiji-15.jpg Reiji-16.jpg Reiji-17.jpg Reiji-18.jpg Reiji-19.jpg Reiji-20.jpg Quotes Trivia *'Reiji' is a common name given to people in Japan and 'Mizuchi' was a Dragon that looked like a snake. *But it doesn't explain how the beast changed in the middle of his battles with Gingka. However, this is the show, and has had other instances of 'mode changes' only possible between battles, such as height changes or tip changes on Dark Gasher CH120FS and Storm Aquario 100HF/S, respectively. *He is the only character from Metal Fusion who did not make an appearance in Metal Masters. *His Beyblade, Poison Serpent SW145SD, is the first to have a beast change. *The 'serpent' in 'Poision Serpent SW145SD' is a garden snake, but is shown as a cobra, and only everal garden snakes as medusa. Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Nebula